Pride, Prejudice and Degrassi
by Bakersworth-Street
Summary: Rebecca "Becky" Baker is certain that Mr. Hunter Hollingsworth is the most infuriating, proud young man she has ever met. Hunter Hollingsworth finds Becky both problematic and intriguing. Both aren't sure they approve of the relationship between Mr. Hollingsworth's older brother Miles and Becky's sister Maya. Is there any hope that these two stubborn young people can find love?
1. Introduction

Rebecca "Becky" Baker is certain that Mr. Hunter Hollingsworth is the most infuriating, proud young man she has ever met. Hunter Hollingsworth finds Becky both problematic and intriguing. Both aren't sure they approve of the relationship between Mr. Hollingsworth's older brother Miles and Becky's sister Maya. Is there any hope that these two stubborn young people can find love?

 _Our Most Esteemed Cast of Characters_

 **The Hollingsworth Family**

 **Hunter Hollingsworth** – Young, and seemingly overly-proud and haughty master of the Degrassi estate, worth 10,000 a year. Even though he is three years younger than Miles, his half-brother, he is very over-protective of him. Being the younger son, Hunter came to his position in an unusual way - through his mother, the sole daughter in a family with a huge estate and fortune that passed to her only son. She had been a childhood friend of Miles's father, and married him several years after Miles's mother passed away.

 **Miles Hollingsworth** – Older half-brother of Hunter. Is master of his own sizeable 5,000 a year income from his mother's side of the family. Is extremely affable and agreeable to all he meets. Hunter views him as far too trusting and is constantly worried that people are taking advantage of him and his generous nature.

 **Francesca Hollingsworth** – twin sister of Hunter and Miles's half sister. Is also very affable and has a significant fortune of her own in form of the dowry her parents provided her with before their deaths. Hunter is extremely protective of her.

 **Zoe Rivas** \- cousin to the Hollingsworth family through Miles's deceased mother. Views herself and her family as much better than most around her. Does not like the Hollingsworth brothers giving attention to any other females but her, and can't make up her mind which one of them she will eventually set her cap for. A troublemaker.

 **Colonel Eli Goldsworthy** \- 2nd cousin of the Hollingsworth family through Hunter and Francesca's mother. Affable and witty gentleman, if not a bit socially awkward.

* * *

 **The Baker Family**

 **Mr. Archibald Baker -** gentleman and father to 4 girls. Thinks the youngest two are ridiculous and silly, but has a soft spot for his two oldest, especially the smart and witty Becky.

 **Mrs. Daphne Baker -** wife of Archibald and mother to 4 girls. Is obsessed with finding them successful matches as she sees this as the only way they will have a happy life.

 **Rebecca "Becky" Baker** – most outspoken of all the Baker girls. Smart, witty, and a little too dependent on first impressions. Is not as popular with men as her sister is due to her more forceful personality. Is fiercely protective of her sweet younger sister, Maya.

 **Maya Baker –** a talented musician renowned across the county, Maya is a sweet, somewhat shy, quiet beauty. Her demeanor and grace makes her one of the most well-admired girls in the area.

 **Clare Baker -** devoutly religious Baker sister. Is almost haughty about her piety which turns others off to her otherwise loyal and devoted personality.

 **Lola Baker –** reckless youngest Baker daughter. Always acts impulsively and without regard for her family or her sisters' reputations.

* * *

 **Friends, Family and Other Acquaintances**

 **Jenna Middleton –** Becky's best friend. Shares the same sense of unique humor and is her closest confidante next to Maya.

 **Lady Pill –** Hunter's titled and somewhat ferocious aunt. Is determined to marry him off to her socially awkward daughter Arlene. Is patroness of Mr. Delaurier.

 **Arlene Pill -** Lady Pill's sourly-countenanced daughter. Is a big introvert who often comes across as socially inept. Has been promised to Hunter since they were both infants.

 **Connor DeLaurier –** cousin to the Baker family and eventual inheritor of their entire estate since the Bakers have no direct male heir. Socially inept and has no filter. Is completely besotted with Lady Pill and her patronage of him and his parish.

 **Drew Torres -** has been acquainted with Hunter and his family since childhood, being the son of the Hollingsworth's family steward. An officer in the militia, he is superficially charming and rapidly forms an attachment with most people he meets.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca Baker – well, no one really called her 'Rebecca' anymore – at home she was always Becky - loved Sundays. Well, mostly Sunday afternoons. Going to services with her family could be a bit of a chore, depending on what kind of behavior her youngest sister Lola had been up to that week. If she'd behaved herself, it was a pleasing, contemplative experience.

If she hadn't, it meant hours of sitting through their neighbor's curious stares and whispers in her family's direction.

But it didn't matter now, because it was a glorious spring afternoon, it was sunny and bright, and the light filtered in to the parlour in the most heavenly way that made it a perfect spot for reading her next book. She had been waiting all week to delve into one of her most prized recent acquisitions, a book detailing the French archaeological expedition to Egypt. She usually found academic texts to be quite dull, but this one read like an adventure story. Just the kind of book she loved to spend an entire Sunday lost in.

Until, of course, her mother had other ideas.

"Girls! Girls! Come quickly!" Becky sighed as she heard her mother's shrill voice invading her tranquil and contemplative space. She closed her book and sat up to watch the ensuing chaos enter her quiet Sunday world.

"What Mumma, what is it?" Lola's high pitched voice screeched from down the hall. Becky winced.

"I'm quite busy, mumma, I was trying to finish my translations," another, much tighter voice came from the direction of their library. Becky recognized it immediately as that of her sister, Clare. Clare was a loyal sister, with the best of intentions, but her unwavering piousness would have served her much better in a convent than in the lively Bennett household.

"Pish posh," Becky heard her mother say dismissively as she came into the room, literally dragging her sister Maya along with her. Maya looked at Becky and gave her a sympathetic look, one Becky silently returned. Maya would never say anything against their mumma, as she was far too sweet-natured for such things, but she knew how precious Becky's Sunday afternoons were to her.

Becky sighed. She seemed like the only one who did!

"Ah Becky, THERE you are," Mrs. Baker said exasperatedly, plopping down unceremoniously on the small settee closest to the couch where Becky was sitting. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Of course, mumma," Becky said, trying to keep her expression as neutral as possible. She caught Maya's eye and stifled a laugh. Maya knew exactly what Becky was thinking, of course. The question wasn't who had heard their mother screaming, but rather, who HADN'T?

"Did the pig get out again?" Clare said in a slightly irritated tone as she stood in the doorway, adjusting her glasses.

Lola shoved Clare out of the way and bounded over to crouch near their mother's feet. "Oh please mumma, DO tell us!"

"It seems…." Their mother started, then paused for dramatic effect, "that Netherfield has been let – at last!"

Becky fought the urge to roll her eyes to the heavens. _And what has this to do with US, exactly?_ she wondered.

For once her mother might have sensed her unasked question, for she continued excitedly, "My sister Tessa told me straight away during tea after services today. The whole story! Oh, it's SO wonderful!" Mrs. Baker turned and grabbed Maya's hand, who was standing right behind her, and squeezed it joyfully.

"What is it mumma?" Lola demanded with a huge grin on her face. "If you do not tell me soon I fear I shall literally burst with excitement!"

While Becky weighed whether or not her youngest sister combusting would be a positive or negative occurrence for their family, Mrs. Baker finally relented. "It seems a young man of quite a sizeable fortune has decided to make it his new home! He is coming in three days with a cousin and a brother….no, it was not a brother, it was a half-brother. They share the same mother. And the best part is that we shall be meeting all three at the assembly this week-end!" She threw her hands up in the air triumphantly.

"Oh mumma do you think he is quite handsome?" Lola gazed out the window with an airy look.

"My dear sister has not yet seen them, of course," Mrs. Baker divulged. "But my dear brother – her husband – was one of the people who recommended Netherfield to our young Mr. Hollingsworth in the first place! Is that not wonderful news!"

Becky let this information slowly sink in. It would make sense that her uncle, Raphael Campanelli, would have been the one to convince such a man to move to their quiet part of England. An Italian immigrant and merchant, he had quickly swept her mother's sister off of her feet as a girl and ever since had grown his trading network of information farther and wider across England, into all classes and levels. He was a frequent visitor to the London men's social clubs and known to be the one to seek out when looking for places for the young and unestablished to live, such as Netherfield or other such grand old houses that might be had for a tenth of the price they would be in London, and where one could make his own way. Becky very much liked and respected her uncle.

Her mother's sister, on the other hand, was to be avoided at all costs. She did not think there could be a creature alive who delved into gossip and other people's affairs and who partook in such dramatic behavior as much as her mother, but she had been wrong. To a contemplative, cerebral girl like Becky, Mrs. Tessa Campanelli was an utterly impossible woman to be around.

This news meant, then, of course, that her aunt would be the one to introduce these newcomers to the entire town.

I would not be surprised if they ran the other direction upon making her acquaintance, she thought to herself, a small, private smile spreading its way across her face.

"Even Becky is excited!" her mother continued, mistaking her expression for something else entirely. "Two rich young men, from all accounts as handsome as they are wealthy. You have just as much a chance to win one of them as your sister Lola. That is of course if your sister Maya does not cause them to fight each other over her beauty."

"Mumma," Maya quietly scolded her mother's outrageous compliment. Her cheeks burned bright red.

"What have I said that is not true?" Mrs. Baker continued. "I do not disparage your other sisters at all when I say that. Everyone knows you are the most sought-after young lady in the county."

"Mumma, PLEASE," Maya implored her mother, to no avail.

"In any case we simply MUST go into Meryton immediately in order to ensure you all will look your very best!" her mother continued as she patted Maya's hand. "Make haste girls, there is no time to waste!"

As her mother and Lola flitted out the door, Clare sighed heavily and began to follow them. Becky smiled and linked her arm with her sister Maya's.

"You heard the woman, my dearest Maya. Off to shop we go."

"But what will Papa think of this impromptu shopping expedition?" Maya wondered out loud.

"Whatever his opinion may be, rest assured we will all know of it once he sees all the parcels, regardless of where in the house we will be at the time." She grinned at her sister. If she must be dragged to town to shop on her favorite afternoon to be in peace, at least she would be highly entertained once she got home by her father's reaction to her mother's madness.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Rebecca," her mother tsk-tsked her as the four girls, their mother and their father entered the assembly hall a few days later. "You're going to make us look common!"

Becky, who had simply been tucking a stray hair behind her ear, fought the urge to sigh heavily. She needn't have bothered suppressing the urge, for her mother had already moved onto her next victim.

"And Clare! Stand up straight. You look a hunchback standing around in that manner!"

"My dear," Becky's father said calmly, "perhaps you might want to consider moderating the volume of your comments?" He nodded toward Mr. and Mrs. Middleton, who were staring at her quite openly.

"They are simply jealous that their daughter is no match for any of mine, that's all," Mrs. Baker hissed a whisper back at her husband.

Becky's face lit up as soon as she saw her friend come out from behind her parents. "Becky!"

"Jenna! I am so happy to see you!" she smiled as she clasped her dearest friend's hands. Ever since Jenna's mother had fallen ill several months ago, she had seen so little of her friend she feared she might forget what she looked like if their separation had continued any longer.

"And I you!" Jenna returned the smile. "Are you as overcome with excitement as everyone else about our new residents?" She winked mischievously at Becky.

"Curious, I admit, yes," Becky replied. "Excited? I think not….."

Her last thought was interrupted as a booming voice announced their guests.

"Mr. Miles Hollingsworth, Mr. Hunter Hollingsworth, and Miss Zoe Rivas."

Every soul in the hall immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look towards the entryway. An awkward and silent hush fell over the room.

Becky squinted a bit to try to get a better look at the newcomers. Both men were quite tall – the first, the one who looked to be the oldest – Mr. Miles she supposed – had an open, friendly countenance that made him look even handsomer than his mere physical appearance alone. While Miss Rivas could be considered very much a conventional beauty, she had a pinched and haughty expression which at first look made her appear much older than she most likely was. But perhaps out of all the three guests, Mr. Hunter Hollingsworth was, in Becky's opinion, the most attractive of the group. With piercing crystal blue eyes, the highest of high cheekbones, flawless complexion and a shock of dark, tousled hair, Mr. Hunter Hollingsworth would appear to be every bit a dashing hero to any young lady who fell victim to such fancies.

Until of course, he set his expression to be one of the utmost and utter disgust as he reviewed his surroundings.

Becky was immediately taken aback – so much so as if someone had literally pushed her. How unusual it was to have such complete opposite feelings in the span of just a second or so.

As if sensing her disapproval, his eyes caught hers from across the room. His gaze was so intense she had to turn away. She instead set her vision on her aunt and uncle Campanelli, who had found their new visitors and were rapidly approaching the Bakers with them in tow.

"Dearesr sister, may I present the Masters Hollingsworth and Miss Rivas to you personally," her uncle proclaimed to her mother with a flourish. "This is my sister, Mrs. Baker, and her husband, Mr. Baker."

"A sincere pleasure," Miles bowed deeply to both of them. The color in Mrs. Baker's cheeks started to rise substantially. Becky could not help but take notice that the other Mr. Hollingsworth – still staring at her quite boldly – and Miss Rivas gave her parents only the faintest of bows.

"And my lovely nieces," her aunt's shrill voice interrupted her husband. "Miss Clare, Miss Lola, Miss Maya and Miss Rebecca." Becky turned her gaze away from Hunter Hollingsworth's general direction and Miss Rivas's open contempt and fixed it upon Miles's happier countenance.

"How wonderful to meet you all," Miles replied enthusiastically. "This is my first country assembly, so I would hope you would do the honor of "showing me the ropes", as they say in the Americas." Miles's gaze seemed to be trapped by Maya's shy glances at him. Becky gave a small smile as she watched her sister's reaction to Mr. Hollingsworth. She hadn't seen her sister look so genuinely happy to meet a young man since young Campbell Saunders and….well, that was a story far too sad to dwell on during such a happy occasion.

"Would Miss Baker care to accompany me in the first dance?" Maya curtsied prettily at Miles, and nodded her head in acceptance. With that, Miles offered her his arm and led her to where the couples were just beginning a new dance. His brother and cousin could do nothing but stare blankly in his direction.

Her aunt, as usual, was completely ignorant when it came to reading the mood of others. "Mr. Hollingsworth, will you not join your brother in a dance? Our Rebecca here is a fine dancer." Becky had to fight from gasping aloud at this proclamation. If she would have been able to run away and hide outside the hall in that instant, she would have.

Mr. Hollingsworth seemed completely taken aback by this brash suggestion. "Will you excuse me, please?" he replied, giving a curt bow to the company. His cousin did a small curtsy and took her leave to follow him.

"Well, I have never! The very nerve and rudeness of him!" her mother began to puff as soon as Hunter Hollingsworth and Zoe Rivas were out of earshot. "To defy polite society and rebuff my beautiful Rebecca in such a way!"

"Believe me when I say, mumma, that I had no wish to dance with him either." That statement was almost completely true.

"Let's make our escape now," Jenna whispered in her ear, tugging on her arm as her mother and aunt continued to loudly complain about the mannerisms of two of the three of the new visitors.

Jenna steered Becky over to where the refreshments were set up and took two cups from the gentleman behind the table. "Here. It appears as though you may need it."

Becky nodded thankfully to her friend and took several hearty sips.

"I know that what you said isn't true, you know," Jenna said quietly as she led Becky over to a quieter corner away from the dancers, where they could sit practically unseen by the rest of the company. "I saw the way you locked eyes with each other from all the way across the room."

Becky snorted. "And did you also not see the sheer derision, the pompousness, the pride of the man, as if he feels too good to be in the company of anyone else present here?" Except his brother and his seemingly-equally-horrible cousin, of course.

"He might be like Maya, a little quiet amongst people he does not know." Jenna offered.

Just then two male voices interrupted their conversation from the other side of the pillar they were sitting behind.

"Hunter, I cannot allow you to mope about in this unseemly manner for one instant longer," Miles Hollingsworth's voice scolded. "You really should be embarrassed to not be dancing at all. I don't see how you can resist it. I've never seen so many pretty girls in one place in all of my life!"

"You are dancing with the only gracious lady I've seen this evening," Hunter replied. Becky almost physically recoiled at the comment.

"I have no idea what you are speaking about," Miles said. "Her sister Rebecca is a beauty as well! Have you gone mad?"

"She's tolerable enough, but not enough to tempt me," Hunter finished contemptuously. "Go back to your partner and her smiles. You are wasting your time with me." With that, the conversation ended. Jenna and Becky looked at each other with widened eyes.

"Do not pay him any mind," Jenna whispered. "He knows not what he speaks of."

"As I said before, I had no wish to dance with him in any case, so it saved me a refusal on my part." Perhaps if she said it enough times, she would start to believe it.


End file.
